


Naruto: Himitsu no Rensa

by Kuraena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betrayal, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraena/pseuds/Kuraena
Summary: A kunoichi from The Land of Keys in search of answers in the disappearance of her father over a decade ago.A shinobi from Benisu Island trying to discover the secrets of his clan and take revenge on those responsible for their demise.A shinobi from The Land of Dreams determined to make a name for himself without his past catching up to him.A kunoichi from Konohagakure set on finding the culprit of blackmail of her family and the possible sullying of the Hyuga name.A shinobi from Sunagakure on the run as he searches for the real culprit who sabotaged his last mission and framed him for the deaths of many.Five ninjas try to survive in the shinobi world and fight to uncover secrets that always seem to be within reach and threaten to ruin them.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Original Female Character(s)





	Naruto: Himitsu no Rensa

Dying was not an option.

Things had happened so fast, faster than she had ever thought possible. She had been so focused on taking care of the ninjas in front of her; she didn't notice she had been flanked from the right by three more shinobi. A damn near deadly mistake rare for this kunoichi. Raen had not been agile enough to activate her kekkei against the second attack from the shinobi, which would have made quick work of them. Instead, she had to rely solely on her taijutsu to not leave heavy traces of her chakra for others to follow. If there were this many shinobi here to get rid of her, there were sure to be others that would follow. She knew the longer it took to dispose of this group, the easier it was to get captured or worse. The fight seemed to drag on and become deadlier as it did; for both sides involved. Only the sounds of breathing, grunts, and the clashing of metal were heard throughout the clearing.

Moments later, Raen stood in the middle of the clearing, not even blinking as the last shinobi fell dead with a thud next to her feet. The puff of grass and midges looked almost angelic in the slight breeze and hazy sunlight that broke through the clouds above. Her breathing came in ragged, uneven drawls; for a moment, all was deathly quiet besides that. Even the insects dared not sing. Eyeing her surroundings, she made sure everyone was down for the count before gathering herself. She knew she had to get out of there and fast before more ninja came for her. She had already taken too long. Turning on her heel quickly, she took four steady steps before a sickening, staggering pain caused her to stumble. The world around her began to spin. Raen slumped over heavily on one knee and grabbed at her side. The confidence she normally touted slowly faded as she felt the sticky, thick slickness that met her hand. 

"No, no, no, no, **_NO_**!" She spat, frowning as she pulled her hand away from the gaping wound in her side and peered down at the red mess that was her hand. She'd been careless, sloppy, over-confident. Had anyone else been there, they'd tell a completely different story as her movements were subtle, fluid, and almost trance-like. Raen was a perfectionist; this did not happen to perfection! She shook those thoughts from her head and focused on the task before her. The next town was no less than five days away. She was in the middle of nowhere. Now she had to waste more time gathering supplies for herself. If she couldn't get the bleeding under control and get that wound cleaned and closed...

"No!" Raen growled with finality through gritted teeth as the blood soaked through her shirt, dripping down the side of her pants. "I didn't make it all this way just to fail!"

The next couple of minutes were a blur as she ran around and grabbed what she could from the bodies littering the grass, cleaning her wound and bandaging it as best she could in the time allotted. She would have to endure the pain, which would be in vain if she didn't make it to her destination. With one last sweep over the clearing, Raen turned and headed in the direction of the setting sun, gripping her side as she went.

\---

' _So this is what dying feels like.'_

Raen thought back to all the shinobi who'd been slaughtered in battle and otherwise. She also thought of those who'd perished by her hands alone. It was fitting in a way, to die in the same agonizing way she'd watched others over the years. 

' _It's no more than you deserve._ ' A small voice in the back of her mind whispered to her. Fair enough. She chuckled to herself, which then devolved into a phlegm-filled coughing fit. After she'd gathered herself, she shook her head slightly and continued on.

The sun beamed overhead and the buzzing cicadas blended with the roaring in her ears. The kunoichi veered back and forth across the dirt road that was leading her to an untimely death. She raised her sunken, thin face to the sky and squinted at the brightness. Although it was a blazing hot day, she shivered, her skin covered in a sheen of cold sweat. She tried to focus back on the road ahead and nearly toppled over. Her vision doubled for a few seconds while she stopped. Clutching the wound on her waist, she managed to balance herself and drag one foot in front after the other.

On the third day of her journey, she'd developed a raging fever, which had only gotten worse as time went on. She was damn near delirious at this point as the infection quickly spread throughout her system. The kunoichi was talking to herself ever since the sun had come over the horizon, and she was quite sure she'd started seeing things out of the corner of her eye every now and again. Raen was covered in red dust where she'd tripped and fallen out of exhaustion and fever more than a few times. It was pure determination that she pulled herself up and kept going. If she managed to willingly stop at any point now, she'd never make it back on her feet.

A speck of silver coming over the next hill caught her attention. She squinted hard and put a hand over her eyes to shield from the sun. It could be just her eyes playing tricks on her, or it could just be the heat causing a mirage. Either way, trying to concentrate that hard on something so far away caused her head to spin. Raen dropped to her knees in the dirt, her limbs suddenly too heavy to carry. Her eyes rolled in their sockets, and she felt herself tip forward before the blackness swallowed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to the characters of the Naruto Anime/Manga.


End file.
